Too Far Away
by uniquelytypical
Summary: A what-if fic about what would happen if Rose was pregnant at the end of season 2 instead of her mother.


Alrighty guys! This is my first Doctor Who fic so please please please give me some feedback here! Otherwise, this just may never be written... :(

Enjoy!

* * *

"Where are you?"

"Inside the Tardis. There's one tiny little gap in the universe left, just about to close, and it takes a lot of power to send this projection. I'm in orbit around a supernova. I'm burning up a sun just to say goodbye." A light smile played across his face as he thought about how far he would go just to see her again. His pink and yellow girl.

"You look like a ghost."

"Hold on." And just as quickly as he had said it, he faded in completely. She walked closer to him. She needed to touch him, to hug him and know that she would see him again someday.

"Can I…?"

"I'm still just an image. No touch." His face some solemn. For he too needed to be with her. To hold her and encircle her with his long arms; making sure that she would be safe forever.

"Can't you come through properly?" She was practically begging for him to come to her.

"The whole thing would fracture. Two universes would collapse."

"So?" Rose said it with the slightest hint of humor but she also had meant it. She didn't seem to care. She wanted to be with her Doctor. Not separated from him for eternity. She watched as the Doctor laughed at her carelessness.

He wanted so badly to be there with her. He could easily tear through the universes to find her, destroy billions of lives just to hold her again. And yet some part of him told him that although it would make him happy, it would be the wrong thing to do. It would be a selfish thing to do. But he just couldn't seem to find it in himself to care at this very moment. He needed to change the subject. He knew that if she begged him to, he would lose all forms of rationality and come racing to her side.

"Where are we? Where did the gap come out?" he asked gazing around at the barren beach surrounding them.

"We're in Norway."

"Norway. Right." He answered absentmindedly. He really could have cared as to where the gap was. He just wanted to hear her voice for the remainder of their time together.

"About 50 miles out of Burgen. It's called Darllig Ulv Stranden."

"Dalek?" My god, where had he led her to just to speak to him? He hoped to god that he hadn't heard correctly and that she wasn't in danger from those grievous creatures.

"Darlig. It's Norwegian for bad. This translates as Bad Wolf Bay." She chuckled to herself at the irony. Of course the gap would lead her here. Reaching her hand up to whip the hair out of her face from the wind, she realized she had no idea how much time they really had left together. "How long have we got?"

"About 2 minutes." She could hear the break in his voice when he answered. He knew their time was running out and fast too.

"I can't think of what to say!" She was slowly breaking down. She found herself at a loss for words as she had so much to tell him in such a short amount of time.

He watched her slowly sink down, her spirit seemingly being crushed when she found out how little time they still had left. He hated to see her so unhappy. And he knew that he was the cause of all of this. Her unhappiness. It was his fault. He had done this. "You've still got Mister Mickey, then?" he asked, trying to get her to speak to him.

"There's 5 of us now. Mum, Dad, Mickey…" she paused briefly as if she was stalling telling him something. "… and the baby." She started averting her eyes from his, as if trying to escape his widened gaze at the mention of a baby.

"You're not…" Please tell she was not. Not like this. Not from him. As much as he would love to start a family again, he didn't want it like this. Not when his beautiful Rose was out of reach and away from him. Maybe it wasn't his. Maybe she had gone back with Mickey. At least then she would be taken care of properly. The baby would have a father. Someone to look up to. Someone who could take care of it. Take care of her. Not leave her deserted by herself in Norway.

She didn't answer right away. She kept her gaze away from his. Bending down, he caught her gaze and forced her to meet his eyes. He had to know. He needed to know.

Her eyes told him everything. They were brimming with tears. Swimming with untold emotion.

And now he knew. And it was his.

"Rose Tyler. Listen to me. I will make my way back to you. Do you understand me? I…" and he was gone. Just like that.

* * *

Hope you liked it! I tried to stick to the episode dialog as much as I could. Please R&amp;R and if you would love to see something particular, LET ME KNOW! I AM OPEN TO SUGGESTIONS!

As always, I love you guys :)

-uniquelytypical


End file.
